Dark days of Equestria
by hyderpony
Summary: Dark Dash plans to search for Gallop Crush and when he does he will try and kill her! This means Gallop Crush will have to go into hiding. But in time, she will have to get help from the past to find Dark Dash. Will Gallop have to kill Dark Dash? This story is a sequel to The Unknown Cutie Mark


On a cold wet day, a pegasus was flying searching for the one who has killed before and his name was Dark Dash.

Dark Dash kills ponies with his dark rainbows. This rainbow may seem like a normal rainbow to the untrained eye but it is much darker and it's very hard to spot.

"Where are you? You monster!" Lightning Crush said in an angry tone.

Lightning Crush has been searching for Dark Dash for three months now with no luck. But then an anonymous tip-off from an earth pony had been made to the Pony Police hotline two days that may shed some new light on Dark Dash's location.

Lightning Crush was flying around a cloud and a voice suddenly made him stop and hover in mid-air.

"Lightning Crush. I was hoping you were going to turn up somehow," Dark Dash said expecting Lightning Crush to find his whereabouts.

Lightning looked around and then he froze there was Dark Dash in front of him He was now scared. Scared of his eerie voice echoing around him.

Without thinking, Lightning Crush flew directly at Dark Dash but he moves out the way fast enough to dodge him.

"Come back here you!" Lightning Crush said determined to get him.

"Ha Ha. You think you can get me? ME?! I don't think so," Dark Dash said with a smirk.

"YES! I will get you, you KILLER!" Lightning Crush said.

"Well I don't think so sunny Jim. I love killing ponies. Killing ponies is fun I can tell you. They just need to die and die they must. It will be great to see you DEAD!" Dark Dash said with confidence.

"You'll have no power over me. You are weak and weak ponies need to die. Poor young Gallop Crush to have a weak farther, like you," Dark Dash said. Lightning Crush was then getting angrier.

"How dare you say that about my daughter! You don't know anything about my daughter?

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, I have been watching you Lightning. You and your entire family. And what I've seen is a family with no meaning. Clover with no job, Bill trying to fly with no luck, Gallop too young to even know how to do anything and then there's you. You work for the Royal Police Force (Cloudsdale Division) big deal," Dark Dash said taunting Lightning Crush.

"Why youuu... For your information, Clover is a house mum and she needs to look after Bill and baby Gallop!" The insulted Lightning said.

"You call that a job? When doesn't she even get paid? Come on! Why work for the police for goodness sake!" Dark Dash said.

"Only weak ponies work for the Royal Police Force and you my friend are one of them. You are too weak to live so that means you need to die," Dark Dash told him

Dark Dash then flies away and he was gone.

"Hey Come back!" Lighting said as he flew after him.

It then started to rain and the sky gets so dark. Lighting couldn't see Dark Dash was. He searched for him in the pouring rain. Yes it was hard and it was dark, but he must find him and find him he must! Lightning flew even faster trying to find Dark Dash. Ten minutes passed and he still couldn't find him. The rain then stops and the sun comes out. Then suddenly he see a Rainbow, a nice rainbow. He stops for a moment because he remembers back in his cold days that he just loves flying through Rainbows. He heard himself laughing while he gazed it.

He sped up as he sees the rainbow getting closer and closer. The rainbow gets darker and darker. But still, the sun was bright. Lighting sees the rainbow getting darker but he was flying too fast. He was trying to slow down but...

"Oh nooo. Too late. Clover, I love you and the kids," Lighting said as he hit the dark rainbow very hard. As hard as doing a belly flop or from a 10-meter diving board then hitting the pool as if it was concrete.

Lighting Crush was then killed instantly as he fell to the ground with a very hard impact. He was also severely burned.

A group ponies saw everything and went to Lighting trying to help and recover him, but there was no hope.

Dark Dash has strikes again! Evil laughter was then echoed through out Equestria.

A pony immediately called 999 on his mobile phone to get the ambulance and the police to the scene.

Within 5 minutes the area was cordoned off with tape. Royal Police Line. DO NOT CROSS. it reads.

A Royal Police inspector came to of the ponies and start to ask questions:

"Hello, I am Inspector Sunbeam Majesty. Where were you at the time he fell to the ground?"

The pony was in shock and very nervous. He tries to talk:

"Um well he was flying in the air you see and there was a rainbow. This rainbow looked odd, much darker than normal. I then remembered what I read in the Pony Times. Be on the look out for Dark Rainbows, The headline said".

"Right, Please go on," The Inspector encouraged the pony to continue.

"Well he saw the rainbow. But he just a few too fast to stop himself. I don't think he saw that dark rainbow coming as it had been raining heavily. It must have looked like a normal rainbow to him."

"Okay. Did he say anything up there?" The Inspector asked.

"No. And even if he did it was too hard to hear him because he was so high up," The pony answered. I think he was calmer now.

"Thank you, that'll be all for now," The Inspector said. "If you have any more information please keep in touch. Here's my card.

"Okay, I will." The pony said to the inspector.

"Well we know who this is! I need to talk to Clover," Said the inspector.

"Want me to do it sir?" A CSI pony asked.

"No no. It's okay. I'll do it, I know her very well," The Inspector insisted.

The Inspector then flies off to 25 Cumulus way and knocked on the door.

Clover came to the door and opens it. "Sunbeam, how are you?" Clover asked happy to see him. But she then got curious because it seemed like the Sunbeam Clover knows weren't himself lately. Every time he'd pay a visit to the Crush could hold he would find play catch with Bill or he would come in and he, Clover and Lightning would have a coffee afternoon with cakes and muffins. He takes his hat off, bows his head, takes a deep breath and tells her:

"I'm very sorry Clover. This time I'm here on Royal Police business," He sadly said.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Clover asked.

"It's about... Lighting." The Inspector answered

Clover looked horrified when she heard Lightning's name. Her eyes were starting to water. She then asked, "What happened?"

"I am so sorry Clover. There has been an accident. Lighting flew into a dark rainbow. He tried to stop himself when he was getting closer to it. He couldn't do it because he flew too fast. He died instantly," The Inspector said.

Clover then broke down in tears and then said:

"Nooooooo! my baby noooo!" She then cried. Sunbeam then gave her a hug and Clover was crying and crying. Sunbeam was going to cry too but he could fight off the urge.

"I sorry clover. I am very, very sorry." The Inspector said.

Many years later, Gallop is now in her new house in Ponyville.


End file.
